Kagome's Will
by AmericanMiko1112
Summary: Kagome is struggling to protect her unborn child. But where is InuYasha?
1. Willing to Survive

Kagome's Will

Chapter Three  
Sango and Miroku Reminisce

Sango could feel the terror her friend felt as she went over the converstation in her head. She kept hearing Kagome's plea and her heart-wrenching scream, and then nothing. The line had gone dead. Tears welled in her eyes as she went over the event of the evening and the memory of when she herself had experienced the terror that Kagome faced everyday.

Flashback  
Sango, Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku were all sitting around Kagome's dining room doing their homework and talking about the events of the day. About five, the guys left for practice. Sango stayed behind to help her clean up the mess from their 'study group'. As the two cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, they talked about nothing in particular, but made a few jokes here and there. The prime topic was Miroku and his 'talented hands'.

"So, I told him, maybe, someday you'll be able to catch the ball like you catch the cheerleaders ass!"

Kagome laughed. "And what did he say?"

"What could he? I knocked him out after he tried to catch mine."

Both girls erupted into fits of laughter. They were still laughing when they heard the front door slam. Kagome stopped laughing, and stood perfectly still. Sango watched as her friends smile became a frown and her face paled. Kagome's fearful gaze was straight at the door, as if though she expected something horrible to come through the door.

"Kagome? What's-."

"KAGOME!"

Sango heard her friend gasp as she ran from the room. She heard a man shouting at her. She guessed that it was her father. Sango hadn't really ever got to Mr. Higurashi; he was always away on business. From the sound of him, she knew she wasn't going to like him.

"THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKIN' PIGSTYE!"

As Sango came around the corner, she saw Kagome trying to fluff the pillows on the couch. She watched as Kagome's father grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and slapped her hard. Kagome fell to the ground, holding the side of her face. Sango was outraged.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She screamed.

Sango rushed over to her friend, and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her father and then met Sango's gaze."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just fell, that's all."

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I saw the whole thing."

"I'm not lying Sango, I fell that's all."

"Kagome, show your friend out. Then meet me upstairs. We need to discuss something's."

"Yes daddy." Kagome replied meekly, as she wiped a small trickle of blood from her lip.

Sango watched Kagome's father climb the stairs and heard a door slam. She then turned to her friend who was walking to the front door.

"Kagome, why did you-."

"Its alright Sango, he didn't mean it. He just had a hard day at work. He didn't mean it. He never does."

"What the hell do you mean by that? He's done this more than once?"

"Sango, it' ok, really."

"Kagome it's not ok for him to hit you like that. It sure as hell isn't okay for you to deny that he hit you, especially when I saw him hit you."

"Sango, please. Just drop it. He didn't mean it. So, just drop it. Please, don't tell anyone. Everything is fine, I promise."

"But, Kagome I-."

"No. Sango, I promise I'll be all right. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Okay? Don't worry about me." Kagome opened the door and Sango walked out.

Sango hugged her friend.

"Call me if he does it again, ok?" Kagome only smiled.  
End Flashback  
'She didn't show up again at school for a week. An accident, huh? So why was she wearing long sleeves when it was almost seventy degrees out?'

Sango sighed. She should have told InuYasha about it way back then, or gone to the police. At least they would have taken Kagome's bruises more seriously if they had seen them being inflicted. As they neared Kagome's home, Sango looked at Miroku who still had the worried look on his face, but seemed lost in thought.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Miroku smiled at her.

"Do you remember InuYasha found Kagome's bruises? It was the same day he found out what those bruises were ACTUALLY from."

Flashback  
InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting in the study hall at school, studying for the 'big math test' that was coming up soon. Kagome hadn't been at school for almost two weeks. Sango had tried to reach her, but was unsuccessful. She knew, deep in her heart, Kagome's father had 'lost it' again, and taken out his frustrations on her friend.   
InuYasha looked up to ask Sango a question about an equation when he saw the look on her face.

"Hey Sango? What's the matter? You look like you've lost your best friend."

Sango sighed sadly. "I just miss Kagome, that's all. I wonder how she is?"

"She's fine I'm sure." Miroku said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" InuYasha asked.

Sango only sighed. She looked up at the clock; she still had forty-five minutes to go before study hall was over. She turned back to her work and started working the equations. They were all working away when they were interrupted.

"Hi guys." They all looked up from their books to Kagome's smiling face.

"KAGOME!" the three cried in unison.

"SHHHH!" the study hall seemed to scream.

"Sorry." The four said. They all quickly left the study hall and went outside.  
Sango hugged her friend, but didn't miss the small hiss that escaped Kagome's lips. InuYasha didn't miss it either.

"Kagome, are you all right?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well for one, you've been absent for almost two weeks with no explanation." Miroku said plainly. "Plus, Sango has tried almost desperately to get a hold of you to no avail."  
Kagome gave her friend an apologetic look.

"Yes, why didn't you call back?"

"That's not what I was talking about." InuYasha said as he came closer to Kagome. She watched as he sniffed her.

"Did you forget? I can tell when you're hurt. You smell like you're in pain. Now, mind telling us what's going on?"

Kagome looked at Sango, who returned her gaze in a pleading manner. Kagome shook her head and put on a smile.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs at the Shrine, and I guess I bruised a couple of ribs. That's all."

That statement earned a gasp from Sango. Kagome looked at her friends and smiled.

"It's ok, I'm back now. That's all that matters right?"

Later that day….

InuYasha, Miroku and Sango were all walking home after a long day at school. To top it all off, they had football and cheerleading practice afterwards. They were all walking the route they usually took, which was through Kagome's neighborhood. Sango knew InuYasha suspected something fishy with Kagome's story. For once she was grateful that he was indeed a half demon. Now, she didn't feel like she was carrying a terrible secret alone. They were all talking about the day's events when InuYasha suddenly stopped. Miroku and Sango both stopped to look at their friend.

"InuYasha? What's the-."?

At that moment, all three heard someone scream. Miroku and Sango took off in the direction the scream came from. InuYasha however, was already half way there.

When they came to Kagome's house, they saw a car pull out of the driveway and speed off down the road. InuYasha was already up the stairs of the Shrine, with Sango and Miroku hot on his heels.

When Sango and Miroku caught up to InuYasha, he was pounding on Kagome's front door.

"KAGOME! KAGOME OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR OR I"LL BREAK IT DOWN!" InuYasha screamed.

"InuYasha, I don't think that-." Miroku tried to reason.

"Shut up!" Sango spat as she went to the door and began to pound on it as well.

"KAGOME! PLEASE! ANSWER US!"

When no answer came, Sango knew something was wrong.

"Knock it down InuYasha." Sango said seriously.

"What?"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' DEAF? I SAID KNOCK IT DOWN!"

InuYasha didn't wait for her to finish as Kagome's blood flooded his nose. He had knocked down the door and was inside the house.  
InuYasha looked around the front room. The pictures that had been hanging on the walls had been thrown across the room. Broken lamps and vases scattered the floor. 

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha looked in the direction his name came from.

"INUYASHA! CALL AN AMBULANCE! SHE'S UP HERE!"

InuYasha looked a Miroku, who nodded and went to the phone as InuYasha sped up the stairs. The sight that met him upon entering Kagome's room, made his stomach lurch.

Kagome's face was black and blue, her lips were split open, her wrist was bent in an unnatural way and a trickle of blood ran out from her mouth. InuYasha had to fight back he demon side as anger flooded him and his made his blood boil.

"Who did this to her?" He growled.  
Sango looked up at him.  
"Her father."  
End Flashback  
"I think thats the day, InuYasha started truly caring for her. I remember him being more protective of her anyway."  
Sango shook the memories from her head as they arrived at the shrine. She prayed silently that it wasn't like that, but deep down she knew nothing she could imagine could possibly prepare her for what was inside.


	2. Sango and Miroku to the Rescue

Kagome's Will

Chapter 2  
Sango and Miroku to the Rescue

Miroku watched from the doorway as his girl friends conversation intensified and then as it seemingly died. He knew from the look on Sango's face something was terribly wrong.

"Sango?"  
Sango snapped out of her thoughts as her boy friends voice reached her ears. As her eyes met his gaze, the adrenaline finally kicked in as Sango's heart began to race.

"Miroku, she's in trouble." She said with a shaky voice. He watched as she pushed passed him. Miroku then went into the other room where the teenagers had become eerily quiet.

"Rin, Kohaku, Shippo. Sango and I have to check on Kagome. I want one of you to call the authorities and tell them to come to the Shrine." He said as he put on his shoes and jacket. "Tell them also, that someone is hurt and we'll be needing medical help."

"Alright." Kohaku said as he quickly went to the phone.

"Miroku? What's going on?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I don't know, we'll call you once we know."

With that he followed Sango out the door.

"I'm driving." Sango said.

"Alright."

The two were silent as the drove to Kagome's home, two miles away.

InuYasha stood on the balcony of his bedroom. His thoughts were flooded by Kagome's beautiful face. He unconsciously rubbed his mark that felt like it was burning. He missed her. He missed waking up with her in his arms. He missed her gentle voice, and her beautiful scent. He watched as the sun set, and the stars came out. 'Kagome loves to watch the sunset. She also loves watching the stars come out.' InuYasha sighed and turned to go back into his room. As he walked to his closet, he was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. He stomach began to hurt as if though someone had hit him with a bat. He got up after the pain wore off and again rubbed his mark. He got dressed and went to bed. Not noticing that his mark had begun to lightly bleed.

Kagome had heard him coming, so she quickly hid her phone underneath a fallen dress. She heard Sango call out to her as he knocked over the small dresser that had barricaded her bedroom door. She screamed as he threw away the closet door that concealed her hiding spot and dragged her to her feet by her hair.

"NO! PLEASE!"

She felt herself step on the phone as she struggled to find her footing as her father pulled her out of the closet by her hair. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her to her bed. He then grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was strong and she couldn't struggle as hard. She was weak, and her injuries prevented her from struggling harder. She knew she had to fight him, but she couldn't with her hands bound.  
She fought against his hands as she tried to gather enough energy to kick him. It wasn't easy with her slightly protruding belly, but as she readied herself to kick, the baby seemed to sense its mother's actions and moved up just enough for Kagome to put enough force to land her father a good blow to his stomach. Kagome watched as her father clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. She took this as a moment to escape and sat up quickly. Trying to run while being dizzy wasn't easy. It gave her a nauseous feeling in the very pit of her stomach as she made it to the door. It was still slightly blocked by her nightstand, but not enough to keep her from getting through the door.  
She was just out the door when she felt him grab her hair and pull her back with a vicious yank.   
She cried out in pain as he pulled her to her feet yet again by her hair. He slapped her face with enough momentum to throw her onto the ground. As she fell, she hit the corner of her nightstand and sliced a deep cut right under her left breast that spread to her back.  
Kagome screamed in pain and grabbed her head, as she was pulled to her feet by her hair yet again.

"This is your punishment, Kagome." Her father said angrily. "You made your choice, now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

She continued to fight against him as he dragged her to the bed and tried to bind her legs and hands to her bedpost. She slapped him, kicked him, pinched and bit him. Nothing deterred him. She struggled against his movements to bind her. Finally she managed to kick him good and hard in the face. It only seemed to anger him further. She watched as his hand balled into a fist, rose above his head and came down.

"NO!"

Kagome felt numb, she felt the pain from all over her body seemingly fade. She knew she was fighting a battle already lost, but every time she tried to give up, a small kick would make her fight more. The need to survive to protect her unborn and innocent child was more powerful than her desire to just give up and die. That energy was slowly fading, she couldn't seem to summon enough to continue to fight. Then, she felt him finish binding her legs and watched as he got up and went to her desk, where he picked up a large knife.  
As she closed her eyes, a small whimper left her lips. 'He wouldn't. He can't.'

"Where is it Kagome? Where is your mark?"

Kagome didn't move. She kept her eyes closed as she struggled to breathe.

"Don't make me find it on my own, Kagome."

When Kagome didn't answer, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

"No. Please, don't do this." She pleaded.

"Its too late now, you should've told me when I asked you."

She watched through her good eye as he brought the knife to the top of her shirt. She fell back and winced as he cut away her shirt. As he cut, he pressed the knife into her chest, just enough to draw blood in its wake. She felt the shirt fall away as he reached the bottom of the cloth, leaving her feeling exposed. The burning in her chest from the neat cut only made it more difficult to breathe. As she gasped for air, she watched his eyes roam her body. She saw fury in his eyes when he realized he couldn't see it.

"Damn, WHERE IS IT?"

She then felt him cut the bra away. As a reflex she tried to cover herself before the clothing fell away, but to no avail as her hands were completely bound. However, before the clothing could fall away, she heard him gasp. She knew then he had found it.

'No!'

"So, that's what a mate mark looks like, huh?" He said as he fingered the scar on his daughter's neck. He then looked up at her face. He saw the tears coming from her eyes as they were tightly closed. He then took his had from her neck and gently cradled the side of her face in his had.

"Don't cry sweetheart. Daddy is going to set you free from his grasp, from his curse. You won't belong to him anymore. I promise. Now, this might hurt just a little, but it will be brief, I promise."

With that, he raised his knife to her neck. Kagome screamed.

"NO! INUYAHSHA!"


	3. Sango and Miroku Reminisce

Kagome's Will

Chapter Three  
Sango and Miroku Reminisce

Sango could feel the terror her friend felt as she went over the converstation in her head. She kept hearing Kagome's plea and her heart-wrenching scream, and then nothing. The line had gone dead. Tears welled in her eyes as she went over the event of the evening and the memory of when she herself had experienced the terror that Kagome faced everyday.

Flashback  
Sango, Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku were all sitting around Kagome's dining room doing their homework and talking about the events of the day. About five, the guys left for practice. Sango stayed behind to help her clean up the mess from their 'study group'. As the two cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, they talked about nothing in particular, but made a few jokes here and there. The prime topic was Miroku and his 'talented hands'.

"So, I told him, maybe, someday you'll be able to catch the ball like you catch the cheerleaders ass!"

Kagome laughed. "And what did he say?"

"What could he? I knocked him out after he tried to catch mine."

Both girls erupted into fits of laughter. They were still laughing when they heard the front door slam. Kagome stopped laughing, and stood perfectly still. Sango watched as her friends smile became a frown and her face paled. Kagome's fearful gaze was straight at the door, as if though she expected something horrible to come through the door.

"Kagome? What's-."

"KAGOME!"

Sango heard her friend gasp as she ran from the room. She heard a man shouting at her. She guessed that it was her father. Sango hadn't really ever got to Mr. Higurashi; he was always away on business. From the sound of him, she knew she wasn't going to like him.

"THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKIN' PIGSTYE!"

As Sango came around the corner, she saw Kagome trying to fluff the pillows on the couch. She watched as Kagome's father grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and slapped her hard. Kagome fell to the ground, holding the side of her face. Sango was outraged.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She screamed.

Sango rushed over to her friend, and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her father and then met Sango's gaze."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just fell, that's all."

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I saw the whole thing."

"I'm not lying Sango, I fell that's all."

"Kagome, show your friend out. Then meet me upstairs. We need to discuss something's."

"Yes daddy." Kagome replied meekly, as she wiped a small trickle of blood from her lip.

Sango watched Kagome's father climb the stairs and heard a door slam. She then turned to her friend who was walking to the front door.

"Kagome, why did you-."

"Its alright Sango, he didn't mean it. He just had a hard day at work. He didn't mean it. He never does."

"What the hell do you mean by that? He's done this more than once?"

"Sango, it' ok, really."

"Kagome it's not ok for him to hit you like that. It sure as hell isn't okay for you to deny that he hit you, especially when I saw him hit you."

"Sango, please. Just drop it. He didn't mean it. So, just drop it. Please, don't tell anyone. Everything is fine, I promise."

"But, Kagome I-."

"No. Sango, I promise I'll be all right. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Okay? Don't worry about me." Kagome opened the door and Sango walked out.

Sango hugged her friend.

"Call me if he does it again, ok?" Kagome only smiled.  
End Flashback  
'She didn't show up again at school for a week. An accident, huh? So why was she wearing long sleeves when it was almost seventy degrees out?'

Sango sighed. She should have told InuYasha about it way back then, or gone to the police. At least they would have taken Kagome's bruises more seriously if they had seen them being inflicted. As they neared Kagome's home, Sango looked at Miroku who still had the worried look on his face, but seemed lost in thought.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Miroku smiled at her.

"Do you remember InuYasha found Kagome's bruises? It was the same day he found out what those bruises were ACTUALLY from."

Flashback  
InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting in the study hall at school, studying for the 'big math test' that was coming up soon. Kagome hadn't been at school for almost two weeks. Sango had tried to reach her, but was unsuccessful. She knew, deep in her heart, Kagome's father had 'lost it' again, and taken out his frustrations on her friend.   
InuYasha looked up to ask Sango a question about an equation when he saw the look on her face.

"Hey Sango? What's the matter? You look like you've lost your best friend."

Sango sighed sadly. "I just miss Kagome, that's all. I wonder how she is?"

"She's fine I'm sure." Miroku said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" InuYasha asked.

Sango only sighed. She looked up at the clock; she still had forty-five minutes to go before study hall was over. She turned back to her work and started working the equations. They were all working away when they were interrupted.

"Hi guys." They all looked up from their books to Kagome's smiling face.

"KAGOME!" the three cried in unison.

"SHHHH!" the study hall seemed to scream.

"Sorry." The four said. They all quickly left the study hall and went outside.  
Sango hugged her friend, but didn't miss the small hiss that escaped Kagome's lips. InuYasha didn't miss it either.

"Kagome, are you all right?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well for one, you've been absent for almost two weeks with no explanation." Miroku said plainly. "Plus, Sango has tried almost desperately to get a hold of you to no avail."  
Kagome gave her friend an apologetic look.

"Yes, why didn't you call back?"

"That's not what I was talking about." InuYasha said as he came closer to Kagome. She watched as he sniffed her.

"Did you forget? I can tell when you're hurt. You smell like you're in pain. Now, mind telling us what's going on?"

Kagome looked at Sango, who returned her gaze in a pleading manner. Kagome shook her head and put on a smile.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs at the Shrine, and I guess I bruised a couple of ribs. That's all."

That statement earned a gasp from Sango. Kagome looked at her friends and smiled.

"It's ok, I'm back now. That's all that matters right?"

Later that day….

InuYasha, Miroku and Sango were all walking home after a long day at school. To top it all off, they had football and cheerleading practice afterwards. They were all walking the route they usually took, which was through Kagome's neighborhood. Sango knew InuYasha suspected something fishy with Kagome's story. For once she was grateful that he was indeed a half demon. Now, she didn't feel like she was carrying a terrible secret alone. They were all talking about the day's events when InuYasha suddenly stopped. Miroku and Sango both stopped to look at their friend.

"InuYasha? What's the-."?

At that moment, all three heard someone scream. Miroku and Sango took off in the direction the scream came from. InuYasha however, was already half way there.

When they came to Kagome's house, they saw a car pull out of the driveway and speed off down the road. InuYasha was already up the stairs of the Shrine, with Sango and Miroku hot on his heels.

When Sango and Miroku caught up to InuYasha, he was pounding on Kagome's front door.

"KAGOME! KAGOME OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR OR I"LL BREAK IT DOWN!" InuYasha screamed.

"InuYasha, I don't think that-." Miroku tried to reason.

"Shut up!" Sango spat as she went to the door and began to pound on it as well.

"KAGOME! PLEASE! ANSWER US!"

When no answer came, Sango knew something was wrong.

"Knock it down InuYasha." Sango said seriously.

"What?"

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' DEAF? I SAID KNOCK IT DOWN!"

InuYasha didn't wait for her to finish as Kagome's blood flooded his nose. He had knocked down the door and was inside the house.  
InuYasha looked around the front room. The pictures that had been hanging on the walls had been thrown across the room. Broken lamps and vases scattered the floor. 

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha looked in the direction his name came from.

"INUYASHA! CALL AN AMBULANCE! SHE'S UP HERE!"

InuYasha looked a Miroku, who nodded and went to the phone as InuYasha sped up the stairs. The sight that met him upon entering Kagome's room, made his stomach lurch.

Kagome's face was black and blue, her lips were split open, her wrist was bent in an unnatural way and a trickle of blood ran out from her mouth. InuYasha had to fight back he demon side as anger flooded him and his made his blood boil.

"Who did this to her?" He growled.  
Sango looked up at him.  
"Her father."  
End Flashback  
"I think thats the day, InuYasha started truly caring for her. I remember him being more protective of her anyway."  
Sango shook the memories from her head as they arrived at the shrine. She prayed silently that it wasn't like that, but deep down she knew nothing she could imagine could possibly prepare her for what was inside.


End file.
